Cary Loudermilk
Cary Loudermilk is a mutant scientist and co-founder of Summerland. His mutation enables him to share bodies with another mutant known as Kerry Loudermilk. Biography Early life Cary is the unexpected son of Ray and Irma Whitecloud. Upon learning that she was pregnant, Irma and Ray were expecting a native girl. However, Irma's birth to Cary, who was a skinny white boy, suggested that Irma had been unfaithful, resulting in Ray's departure. Little did they know that Cary was not the result of infidelity, but a mutation. He merely shared a body with Kerry Loudermilk, the little native girl they were expecting to give birth to. However, the knowledge of Cary and Kerry's ability to share a body didn't surface until eight years later, when Cary woke up one morning to find her playing with his train set. During the 1940s, he joined Oliver Bird in the creation of Summerland, a mutant safe haven and training facility. From there, they began their search for fellow mutants like themselves. It was during their quest that they encountered a mutant by the name of Walter, who only sought chaos and destruction. Assessing David Following the release of a notably massive surge of energy from Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital, Cary, Kerry, Melanie, and Ptonomy raced over to the site of the explosion, hoping to retrieve the mutant responsible before Division 3 could. They returned to the vehicle with who they believed at the time to be David Haller. However, they soon discovered that they were actually in possession of Sydney Barrett, a mutant capable of body swapping. Fortunately, the group managed to track David down to a Division 3 facility, and after rescuing him, they brought him back to Summerland, where he collapsed in Cary's arms. Hoping to determine the source of David's memories and assess his condition, Cary performed an MRI scan, while at the same time conversing with Kerry, who David was not aware of at the time. Before starting, Cary stated that David had an extremely large amygdala, and that he should think about someone he loves. During the scan, David's brain lit up due to neural activity, which neither of them could explain. He then realized that David seeing his sister, Amy, wasn't a memory. Before exiting the room in a hurry, he tells David not to move. Powers and abilities Powers= *'Multiple Bodies': Cary shares a body with Kerry Loudermilk. **'Sensory Sharing': Cary and Kerry share a connection that allows them feel what the other is experiencing. When Kerry fought multiple opponents and was ultimately overpowered, Cary could feel the pain Kerry was experiencing. |-|Abilities= *'Expert Scientist': Cary is responsible for operating and developing technology at Summerland. Relationships * Kerry Loudermilk - alternate self * Melanie Bird - friend/ally * Ptonomy Wallace - friend/ally * David Haller - friend/ally * Cary Loudermilk - friend/ally * Division 3 - enemies * Walter - enemy * Amahl Farouk - enemy * Sydney Barrett - friend//ally Trivia * In one of the episodes as Cary Loudermilk (Bill Irwin) meets the man in the diving suit, he greets him in several languages. This is a reference to the book "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea" by Jules Verne, where Professor Pierre Aronnax also greets Captain Nemo in several languages not knowing what language he can speak.IMBd - Legion - Trivia Appearances Season 1IMBD - Legion - Full Cast & Crew list * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 References Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Summerland